Off to Kansas City
Title: Off to K.C. Players: Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, Alexis Ayala, Pyotr Zagadka, Angelica,and Maggie McQueen Location: Maxwell Ranch, Kansas City Synopsis: Hmm... a spur of the moment date, clear to Kansas City... All sorts of odd things can happen with that! Much nicer than New York, though! LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary arrives from Infirmary. Elizabeth Maxwell is out by the fighters, checking them over quietly. She leaves 570 alone, knowing its status, but is running checks with the computer on the ships used the night before, mostly. Heather O'Leary steps out of the Infirmary, very slowly. She looks around, and sighs softly, "Elizabeth? Has the Squad Ship been unloaded?" Elizabeth Maxwell glances up and hmms. "Not entirely. We were more concerned about getting people to the infirmary last night..." Heather O'Leary nods, and moves towards the Squad Ship. "Guess I should look through what we got..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yeah, I'll help you..." She puts the computer down. "I was just checking the ships over first." She walks over and hugs Heather tightly, then. "You feeling better?" Heather O'Leary smiles and returns the hug, "I'm OK love..." Elizabeth Maxwell kisses softly and holds tight. "I was really worried... I saw you fall, and heard you screaming..." She shivers. "at least this time Julie can't claim it was an execution, since she collapsed after getting spit on as well..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "It was not a fun evening... Has anyone spoken to the Bitch yet?" Seems Heather's not forgotten something. This is said as she enters the Squad Ship, and starts going through the stuff they got. "Hey... A Complete set of tools?" She pulls out a LARGE Tool Box, much like what a Mechanic has in their shop, and rolls the box out of the Squad Ship. She starts opening the drawers, and smiles at all the Visitor Tools. Elizabeth Maxwell looks over it as well, checking it all out. "Hmm... Certainly looks like a complete set... if it isn't, it's probably close." She considers. "Lotta stuff certainly..." Heather O'Leary nods, "Mind you... It doesn't exactly have anything that appears to be a cutting tool... Although, I hope something like that is inside..." She goes back in. Having to look through the clutter that Pyotr also added to the pile makes it more difficult. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and nods, digging into the other stuff. "Well, there should be one somewhere..." She starts sifting through equipment, looking at the marks on all of them before setting them aside, trying to pile related things together a little better, in her search. Heather O'Leary gets to the back of the pile, and says simply, "Here it is... I think." The high power welder is there. It looks like a cross between a Laser Rifle and an Arc-Welder. Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around Heather again and smiles. "Yeah, that does look like it should be it..." She looks at the markings, nodding. "Yeah.. Doesn't look too hard to figure out." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Well, I hope you can figure out how it works from the writings...." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Yeah, I can. Looks pretty easy..." She takes hold of it, and checks it over quickly. "I'll need to look over the settings a little better, but it seems to be mostly that and the control to turn it on and off." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Later..." She looks through the other stuff to see what else is there. Elizabeth Maxwell nods, setting it aside, and starting to pick through the other things as well. "Got a pretty good take, anyway..." Heather O'Leary nods, "If there is anything we can use..." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods, beginning to dig through things. "Hope so... still, we got the cutter and the tools, those were some of the main things..." Heather O'Leary nods, "The cutter was the main purpose of the raid..." She bites her lip, "Not quite worth the price we paid..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and nods. "Not one of our most successful raids, no..." She shakes her head. "Looked like everyone was alive at least, in the infirmary, though. So I'm assuming people will recover..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "All my raids have thus far, been rather... hard on those who went along." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs softly. "It's not your fault... it's just bad luck, is all. It'll even out eventually." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "We'll see..." But maybe Alexis is right... Maybe Heather is a bad leader. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs softly. "It wouldn't have gone any better if anyone else had planned it. That 'plan' that Alex was talking about would've gotten anyone trying to be a diversion almost certainly killed. When we were together, we could cover each other at least, and get anyone who dropped out of being fired upon again." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Elizabeth... to be honest... I should not plan ground missions..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "What you shouldn't be doing is second guessing and being overly critical of your plans. The plan was just fine. Just that some people didn't get out of the way fast enough when shot at directly." Heather O'Leary sighs, "Liz... I haven't been trained in this kind of fighting... Everything is self learned. Sure, Donovan and Julie weren't trained either, but by now, they have a lot more experience." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "They were planning operations like this before they had the experience. They're letting you learn in the field. The important thing is that everyone's made it out, and if it went wrong, you can just learn from it and adjust for the next time." Heather O'Leary nods, "Except how can I lead, with people questioning me, and than, when people get hurt, they can say 'See, I told you so. Dumb Bitch, listen to me next time.' With stuff like that, where do I get off telling people to listen to me?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "I intend to talk to her. She was out of line. Everyone else was supporting you." Heather O'Leary smirks, "And how many supported me because they liked the plan, or because I am supposedly a boss? Or because they saw that Julie did..." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit. "You're a proven fighter to the group at large. She isn't. And it doesn't help her position either that she was the first one to fall last night, long before /anyone/ else. Certainly won't work as a martyr act with anyone, not with me anyway. It's a glaring implication about her abilities." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly and sighs, "OK...." She changes the subject, and picks up the new welder, as she steps out of the Squad Ship. "I'm going to try this thing out... Lowest Intensity.." She tries to fire it up, as she gets close to Skyfighter 570... ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Technical (Hard) SUCCESS Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little, hugging gently from behind, then watching quietly. Heather O'Leary brings the welder over to the Laser Cannon Barrel that is not removed. She touches the 'fire' to the barrel, and it doesn't cut, doesn't even scratch it. "Guess I better get the intensity higher...." She fiddles with the knob... ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Technical (Hard) SUCCESS Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, nodding a little bit. "I'd try sliding it about halfway up and checking, honestly..." She looks towards the intensity switches, idly. The 'flame' gets more blue, indicating a higher heat. It appears to be brighter than the Laser Blasts now. Heather Touches that to the Barrel, and some sparks fly. The metal gets hot, and a small hole appears, but it looks like it might ten minutes or more to cut through, "Third Intensity Level is pretty close... Guess I won't adjust it so much this time...." She turns the knob just a bit more, and the flame disappears almost completely, going purplish. When it is touched to the barrel no sparks fly, but the material is very obviously being cut. Only 30 seconds later, the barrel is cut in two, the front half falling to the concrete floor of the Barn, with a rattle Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at that, checking the barrel and nodding. "Looks good..." She looks over the rest some. "So what now?" Heather O'Leary turns the welder off, and chuckles, "Imagine what this would do to a Visitor...." She makes sure it is off, before she places it on a workbench near the Skyfighter, "We might want to consider keeping this locked up, it is very dangerous..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yeah, add it to the list of things we need to keep locked up... If there are too many out here, we'll need a separate locker for them all." Heather O'Leary nods, "I'm going to lock that box of Visitor tools too... Until we figure out what they are for, I don't want them walking off... We need to run back to Someplace and check out a new Pistol for you, so we can get some kind of locker then... For now, If it seems practical, We'll lock the stuff in a fighter, and seal it up with a special code only we know..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Right. We should be getting a locker sometime soon, though, tying up fighters for it is kinda bad." Heather O'Leary nods, "Well, want to go shopping?" She reaches in, and pulls out the other half of the barrel, after checking it for heat. "That thing doesn't heat up the barrel like one of our welders would do..." She hefts the barrel out of the skyfighter, and effectively, finishes the last of the cleaning out. She looks at Liz and smiles. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and snuggles. "Well, it would be fun to go pick some stuff up... I'm sure there's stuff that'll be needing ammunition shortly if it doesn't already..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I figure most of that can wait... If you wanted to hit the Russian Black Market. It'll be cheaper there, and easier to get in mass quantities... I figure getting you a new pistol would be easier somewhere here in the US." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods, raising her eyebrows. "Oh. That's true..." She considers a bit. "So where you think to get one?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Depends... I could take you to a Military Base, and get you one there, or... If you wanted something special, we could hit a Store... Someplace Like Kansas City, or anyplace NEAR A Military base would work. Army Surplus Stores are good too, if they have a Weapon Supply too... There is one in KC that caters to Military Folks, and has a lot of weapons no one else has... it is not well known, but I know about it..." Elizabeth Maxwell raises her eyebrows a little. "That sounds like it could be good..." She smiles a little. "you eaten yet lately? I figure if we eat up there, it puts less strain on our food supply here, even if we can get more. Besides... isn't that where the best barbecue ribs are supposed to be?" Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Well, depends. I'm a Texas girl, and I always found Poppa's ribs to be far superior of anything found up in 'Yankee' Territory..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods slightly at that, and shrugs. "Better than we can probably get around here at least..." She smiles and strokes your hair softly. "Besides, nothing ever beats homemade anyway, really." Heather O'Leary grins, "You get me some Ribs, and I'll barbecue em... Right out in the back yard..." She winks, "Besides, I've been craving some Good Midwest Steak... Let's hit a steakhouse in KC?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and nods, snuggling. "Okay, honey. That sounds good, yeah." Heather O'Leary chuckles, and says, "Let me go get changed, and we'll get going." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles. "All right, honey..." Heather O'Leary steps back into the barn, all dressed up. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Heather, blinking slightly and blushing. "Wow... Now I feel under-dressed." she grins a little and snuggles. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Well, I do have few occasions to break out the 'date clothes'. This felt like one of those times..." Elizabeth Maxwell blushes very slightly and snuggles gently, stroking hair. "You look very pretty..." Heather O'Leary smiles, "Thank you..." She pauses, "Shall we? Or would you like to change first?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit and blushes. "Change into /what/? I haven't had an occasion that would need a dress, since I still looked 8. And that would look, uh, silly, not to mention show a lot." Heather O'Leary grins, "What's wrong with that?" She pauses, "Besides, check the back of your closet... I bought you something in New York..." It is a dress, in Lizzie's favorite color. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles gently, blinking a little. "Hm... You did?" She blushes softly, and slips out for it. Heather O'Leary smiles and waits for Liz to get back. Elizabeth Maxwell slips back in and snuggles very tightly. "Wow... thanks honey..." She kisses happily, and wraps around gently. Elizabeth Maxwell does, however, have a small bundle in a bag next to her. Heather O'Leary hugs Liz, "I bought you some other things.. but... Well, those are more private." Not to mention, Liz saw her modeling them. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little at that and blushes, laughing just a bit. "Hmm, that wouldn't be those things that you were modeling for certain other people, would it?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "That, my dear, would be telling." She slips into a sky fighter. Not going to need all the room provided by a Squad Ship tonight... Nope. Heather O'Leary has left. Visitor Skyfighter #200 Heather O'Leary sits down behind the controls of the Skyfighter, and prepares the pre-flight list. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, snuggling happily. Travel... Whee! From outside, You go to Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. From outside, You go to Central California Sky. From outside, You go to SW United States Sky. From outside, You go to Northern United States Sky. From outside, You go to Kansas City Sky. From outside, You go to Downtown. Heather O'Leary releases the controls of Visitor Skyfighter #200. Heather O'Leary stands up, and smiles, "Well, love? Shall we invade Kansas City?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, snuggling happily. "Sounds like a plan, dearest... dinner first?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Your call. We are here for you to go shopping, and for me to take you to dinner, so you decide." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles tightly. "Probably safest if we go anywhere but the surplus store, if we've eaten first... Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Well, lets go eat than." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, snuggling tightly. "Okay..." Heather O'Leary looks around downtown, what she can see of it, and points out a couple places, one being the surplus store. The other is a small steakhouse, that seems to do a brisk business. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, slipping out of the fighter, and wrapping her arm around yours, looking around interestedly. She nods at the places, smiling brightly at the steakhouse and nodding. Heather O'Leary leads Liz over to the food place. "Table for two..." They are lead to a private table, with soft candlelight. Menus are handed out, and drink orders taken. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles happily at Heather, sitting across from her and crossing her legs under the chair, looking at the menu, and smiling. "Mountain Dew to drink, definitely, for me..." Heather O'Leary says simply, "Dr. Pepper..." She looks at the menu, to decide what she wants. Steak is obvious, but what kind, size, and the side dishes, that is the question. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, looking through the steaks and sizes, and side dishes as well, looking very interestedly at the menu once in a while... Heather O'Leary's eyes travel to the front or Liz's dress more than the menu. Very captivating, and mouthwatering... Elizabeth Maxwell blushes as she notices that, smiling a little bit, and sliding one of her feet out, to run the top of one foot up and down one of your calves, as she looks. Heather O'Leary smiles, and shrugs, "That dress looks good on you... I could eat you instead of dinner..." She pauses, and blushes as she realizes the double entendre involved in that comment. She covers the blush with looking at her menu. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit. "Well, I might just eat you later as well." She bounces her eyebrows. "But save that for the bedroom, dear." Heather O'Leary chuckles, and finally sets her menu down, having decided on a smallish T-Bone, some Garlic Potatoes, and a Salad. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, closing her menu as well, and settling back. Heather O'Leary gives her order to the waiter, than listens to Liz's order. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, glancing up at the waiter, and ordering a much larger porterhouse rare, with fried apples and a salad as well. The waiter nods, than sets a plate of Bread down on the table. There is a Knife, and butter as well. Heather O'Leary cuts a slice of the hot bread, and butters it for herself. She glances around and notices a couple people staring at her from a few tables away. She tries to ignore them. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, taking a piece of bread and buttering it as well, glancing about a bit. Heather O'Leary turns back to Liz, and asks, "So... What kind of gun were you considering?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and shrugs. "Well, I was gonna look at them actually. I figured I should check them over, to see what was available." Heather O'Leary nods, "Depends on what you are looking for... Stopping power? There are a few good choices... Attachments?" Her eyes roll a bit, having seen Alexis' pistol, "There are some... Simple functionality?" She shrugs, "Many to choose from." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little. "Stopping power, mostly." She raises her eyebrows, and hmms. "Stopping power and a little more substantial feel." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "The Glock 20 is a fairly good choice... or if you really want something with Kick, a Desert Eagle, although I imagine Miss Ayala will try to steal it from you..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "Well, she can try to anyway." She grins a little bit. "Which could be interesting in and of itself, but..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, and just than, the food is brought. Yes, saved by the waiter from making bad comments about a Certain PITA. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and pats Heather on the arm. Elizabeth Maxwell then looks at her food, and starts eating her fried apples, before cutting into the steak to peek at how rare their idea of rare is. Heather O'Leary cuts her steak, to find it nice and juicy. All red and stuff. Just the outside edges of the steak are cooked. They know how to make a good, rare steak. She takes a bite, and smiles. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, taking a few bites of hers, quickly, and continuing. "Mmm. Good stuff..." Heather O'Leary nods. Elizabeth Maxwell finishes up her steak after just a few minutes, and eats the salad idly, before dabbing her mouth and looking it over. "Mmh." Heather O'Leary finishes first, eating not near all her food, but than, her stomach is trained well to keep her food intake down. Elizabeth Maxwell pauses at Heather. "Is something wrong, honey?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Nope. You know I don't eat a lot at any one sitting. That's why I am always snacking between meals." Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little and nods. "Oh..." She smiles a little. "I know I probably shouldn't snack between, myself, but I do anyway sometimes." She smiles and strokes her girl's arm gently. "If you don't plan on eating any more, we should finish up here and move on..." Heather O'Leary nods, "Whenever you are ready. Just because I am done, doesn't mean you can't finish." The people that were watching her earlier, have left, so that makes her feel a little better. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, finishing up the last bite of her salad (she's eaten everything else), and nodding. "Not too much left for me to finish, anyway..." She smiles. Heather O'Leary gets the check, and pays it. Leaving a nice 30% tip. She stands up after signing the credit card receipt, and says, "Shall we?" Elizabeth Maxwell wraps an arm around your waist and smiles. "All right honey..." Heather O'Leary leads Lizzie out, "So, where too next? We could get a Locker at Sam's Club... or just the materials to make a Lock Cage... Or we could let you pick up a gun at the Surplus store..." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit and nods... "Smaller things first, I'd think. The locker or lock cage stuff will be heavy." Heather O'Leary leads the way over to the surplus store, "OK..." She opens the door, and lets Liz walk in first. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, blushing at that, and looking herself over. Heather O'Leary follows Liz in, and glances around, "All the way to the back... That is where they are kept, under lock and key, of course." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at that, looking around curiously along the way, to see what else they have. The duo passes Army Uniforms of every variety, Marine Unis, Navy Unis, Air Force Unis... Flight suits are, however, not to be seen. Also seen are sections of Combat Knives, and other assorted Blades, including the Rambo Survival Knifes. MRE's are in a section, and Military 'memorabilia' cover the rest of the 'open to the public' store. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little, looking at some of it, muttering something about brown bagging lunch, to herself, seeing the MREs, and looking around again, towards the less public store. Heather O'Leary stops in front of the Uniforms, "You know, we could be nice to Miss-I-Don't-like-the-plan..." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit. "That thing she was wanting with the pockets? Probably could pick one up..." Heather O'Leary nods, "I don't know her size though..." She reaches for her radio, it MIGHT reach Heather O'Leary, from a great distance, so it fades in and out, "Ayala... What size...you wear... those.... UBT's...wanted?" Alexis Ayala gives Heather her size, repeating it once to make sure she hears it, and saying something about paying her back. Heather O'Leary says, "No Wor... forget... back" Heather O'Leary reaches for the Size Alex wants, and than, considers, "Maybe we should get more... they will make carrying ammo easier on raids...." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods a little. "Might be an idea, definitely." Heather O'Leary says softly, "One of her few...." She smirks, and gets some in every size available. She carries them back to where the guns are. Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles softly. Heather O'Leary smiles to the guy by the gun case, "Heya John. How about you bring out some of the good stuff. LA Resistance needs some new Hand Guns." John nods, "Gotcha Colonel." He pushes a button, and much like the scene in MiB, the shelves revolve, and non-standard weapons come into view. Elizabeth Maxwell raises her eyebrows a little, looking over some of the equipment. "Nice..." Heather O'Leary smiles, "Upgrades to the hiding I see..." She looks over the guns herself, "What, no noisy cricket?" John rolls his eyes, "All out, Colonel." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and shakes her head. "What you have in for smaller stuff?" John says, "Depends on whatcha want..." He looks at Heather, "Ain't she a little young, Colonel? And I don't mean that in a sexual way, even if that is the case too..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that... Just sell me whatever she wants... Clear?" John nods quickly, having seen Heather mad... in fact, he has had to replace a few plate glass windows after Heather got too mad. He turns to Elizabeth, "Well, do you want to be able to knock someone down with one shot? I have a couple Alien Laser Pistols... Or if you want to hear the Crack of a bullet, we have some other things you might like." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little. "Plenty of laser pistols sitting around. Something more local, and heavier than a Glock 17. Heather O'Leary just stands there, arms crossed, and with a look on her face that shows John not to waste her time. John nods, "Well, if you want something better than a 9 Millimeter, we have the Glock 20..." He takes it down, and lays it on the counter so Liz can look at it. "10 Millimeter round, harder hitting than that 9 you are used to. We have the Desert Eagle. .50 Caliber bullet, bout the biggest hitter we got." He pulls one of them down, and as he sees Heather's smile, hands her one too. Heather O'Leary smiles, "Two of these, for sure..." She has a gift for someone else in mind, perhaps? Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little, glancing at the eagle. "Definitely want one of those, yeah." John pulls down three boxes, "How much Ammo?" Heather O'Leary looks thoughtful, "How about 10 boxes?" John nods slightly, even if that will run him down to only two boxes, but he is not going to argue with Heather tonight. "that'll be 6000 Dollars for the guns, Ammo, and I'll throw those UBT's in free." John is VERY happy at that sale. Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little bit at the cost, snuggling Heather softly. Heather O'Leary pulls out her card, not the Government one. She hands it over, "Two of those are black, right? The other one is the Tiger Stripe Model?" John nods, "Yeah." He swipes the card, and hands Heather the receipt to sign, along with the card. "I won't be doing the hold, since you are still a Marine... just don't tell anyone, OK?" Heather O'Leary smiles and nods, "Got it John..." She signs, and picks up the boxes the guns are in, and the ammo. She smiles at Liz, "Could you get the UBT's, Love?" Elizabeth Maxwell blinks a little, nearly floored at the card, and trying to scoop the UBTs up after, a little hesitantly. Heather O'Leary smiles and leads the way out. "So, what next? I need to get the guns and ammo to the Skyfighter... Maybe switch out the one I am carrying for the new one..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "That sounds fine..." She speaks a little dizzily, still biting her lip a bit. "Well, we need the locker, what else?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "That's it, really... Locker, or material to make a cage..." She isn't worried about the price of the gun, cause simply, she is a woman of wealth at the moment. Her Yearly salary at as a Colonel, has been almost tripled with the Combat Pay 24/7 being added to it. Elizabeth Maxwell hauls the vests along, nodding a little bit. "All right..." Elizabeth Maxwell keeps lugging the clothes along, glancing around for where the fighter is, and smiling a little bit. Heather O'Leary gets to the Skyfighter, and opens the hatch. She slips in, and opens the two 'Black' Desert Eagles. She loads the clips and than loads the clips into the guns. She flips the safeties on, and smiles at Liz, as she hands it over, "Hope you like it, babe." Elizabeth Maxwell blushes, setting the clothes down and snuggling REALLY tightly. "I... I thought this run was gonna be on the new main resistance account..." She kisses your chin gently. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Ham would be livid... I heard him say he wouldn't allow the Resistance to buy Desert Eagles, because they are so expensive... Besides, I bought myself one, and I figure, the two of us can give the third, the fancy Gold with Tiger Stripes to Ryan... Maybe as an Apology, or just because, he deserves something?" Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little and nods. "I didn't hear that he'd said that... damn." She blushes softly. "Hmmm. Maybe... I know for myself, I don't like the color." she smiles a little bit. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I figure something Like that is perfect for attention getting... Cops need that." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Maybe..." She ponders a little. "I'd almost think it'd be too unique of a weapon though, if it were seen on a raid or such... And if they're that expensive, they might wonder where he got it..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "On raids, I doubt anyone would really have a chance to notice the color... It'll be OK. Besides, I saw three or four other LAPD Officers with them, last time I was in LA." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods, smiling. "Oh... okay..." She brightens u pa little, snuggling tightly again. "So, off to get the stuff to build a locker?" Heather O'Leary nods, "Yeah. We should get that and go home." She slips her Glock out of the holster strapped to her thigh. To do that, she hikes her dress up a bit. Yup, she shows off her panties, which are nice and skimpy. She removes the Glock, and slips the Desert Eagle into it's place. Not quite a perfect fit, but with the strap over the grip of the gun, it will stay in place. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, nodding a bit, and stroking the thigh happily, before snuggling again. Heather O'Leary stands up, letting the dress fall back down to cover the concealed weapon. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, wrapping her arms around and kissing softly. "You're so beautiful and wonderful..." Heather O'Leary blushes a bit, "So are you, Liz'Beth." She kisses Liz, than says, "But if we don't go get that stuff, we may have problems... I've been noticing someone following us since the Steakhouse... It is a concern..." Elizabeth Maxwell blinks and frowns, sticking her weapon into her coat. "Following us? that's not good..." She pauses just a little. "Hrm..." She slips to her bag. "I don't have anything to hide a weapon in, unless I put my other clothes on..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Want to change? I didn't bring anything to change into... But why not just wear that jacket? It won't look too odd..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little, tossing the jacket on. "All right..." Elizabeth Maxwell stuffs the gun into the coat, nodding. The coat doesn't exactly match the dress, but oh well. "Better than being unarmed..." Heather O'Leary takes a deep breath, "If we run into problems, I'd rather not pull the guns..." Hers WOULD show off more of her lower body than she'd like, "So, if it comes to it, run... or if we can't, try hand to hand first... OK?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Right..." Heather O'Leary leads Liz to the Sam's Club, cause it is the only thing still open, where they might get the stuff they need. From behind a parked car, can be seen a couple faces, watching the women. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, slipping to the club with Heather, trying to be mindful of anything around her, knowing now that they're being followed. She glances around once in a while, biting her lip softly, and watching. Heather O'Leary walks to the Sam's Club, and inside. There, they got in without being attacked, which is a good thing. Elizabeth Maxwell walks in right behind, smiling, and looking around at it. Elizabeth Maxwell shivers a little as she slips into the store, muttering to Heather. "Feel like I'm stepping onto enemy territory right now. Public enemy #3, after the Visitors and Bates, least locally." she looks around a bit. Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "More likely, they are after me... Even Freedom Network has not announced the fact that I am not converted..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "Be nice if they would have..." She rolls her eyes. "Your cover is blown anyway." Heather O'Leary nods, "I know..." She leads Liz to the Hardware area, and she looks around, "Now, we need some pretty heavy Cage type material, and a lock that won't be able to be blown off with a Laser Pistol.... Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little. "Not sure where we're gonna find the latter..." She ponder s a little. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Some of the Locks on the market are pretty good... They got some new stuff out that is supposed to take a few Laser Blasts before it will break." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Okay... that's good enough then." Heather O'Leary nods, and picks up 3 of those Locks. And she smiles, "How about this stuff?" She motions to a Titanium Steel mix, that is pretty damned strong, set up in Chain Link type sheets. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little, looking it over. "Looks good." She smiles, checking the weight on them, for carrying them. Heather O'Leary bites her lip, "Why don't I go get the Skyfighter, while you have them load up... Umm... 15 sheets or so, for us. When I get back, we'll pay for them." Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little. "Be careful?" She hugs tightly. "If we were being followed..." Heather O'Leary nods, "I'll be fine..." With that, she leaves the Club. As soon as Heather steps out alone, she hears a voice, "Welcome to Kansas City, you traitor bitch..." Elizabeth Maxwell watches that, having them load, nervously. She watches out towards the door to see about Heather, as the loading is done. "We'll be picking them up and paying when my friend comes back..." she tells the loader. "15 sheets." She slips for the door then. "I may need to help her set up for loading... we will be back though." Heather O'Leary turns at the voice and says simply, "You don't think I'd come here, spend my money, and help your economy, if I was converted, do you? Just because the Freedom Network says something, doesn't make it true..." Before she can finish, she is rushed by three people. She kicks one away from her, with a roundhouse kick. That one flies through the front window of the Sam's Club, with a shattering Crash. The others each try to hit Heather. She is able to sidestep both, before she smiles, and says, "You are making a huge mistake..." Elizabeth Maxwell looks out the door, stepping out for it, and heading for Heather, blinking at what she sees and starting to run as she sees the attack. "Oh hell..." She mutters, hurrying to get to her as soon as. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Agility (Hard) FAILED Heather O'Leary is hit by the second attacker's punch to the face, and she winces. As she is hit, she chops at the throat of one of the attackers, the third one. He goes down, holding his throat, and Heather may have accidentally hit him too hard, his life will depend on the arrival of paramedics. The other one, she now is in a circling contest, "Don't make me hurt you... Please? Call an ambulance for your friend before he dies?" Elizabeth Maxwell hurries up to the group at this point, frowning at them. "Go away. You are making a very large mistake." She slips up next to Heather, taking a defensive posture. The last remaining attacker, all alone, and not liking it, looks around, and says softly, "If you are not converted, why you fighting?" He does, reach into his pocket, and call an ambulance, and the cops, called by the Sams Club employees, arrive too. Heather O'Leary sighs, "Why did I fight? Because you attacked me, shit head." Her voice is filled with exasperation. And than, there are the cops... This could take awhile... or, with her credentials, and a quick phone call, could go away. Elizabeth Maxwell raises her eyebrows at that. "As opposed to what? allowing herself to be attacked by three people and get beaten to death? Stop and think about how stupid that would be, for a minute." The Cops show up, interview a few people, while the Paramedics help the second attacker. The cops than walk over to Heather and Elizabeth, "Get your purchases, and leave, would you? I don't want to explain to everyone while you get to leave... Even if you were attacked." Heather O'Leary nods, and pays for the stuff, and than adds a big tip for someone to help them carry it to the Skyfighter. They do, and can fly away home now. Elizabeth Maxwell takes control of Visitor Skyfighter #200. More Travel.... More Whee! From outside, You go to Kansas City Sky. From outside, You go to Northern United States Sky. From outside, You go to SW United States Sky. From outside, You go to Central California Sky. From outside, You go to Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. From outside, You go to New Barn. Visitor Skyfighter #200 flies into the barn silently, lowering its landing gear, and settling down into its usual spot, powering down as it does. From outside, Alexis Ayala nods and looks to the aforementioned laptop, moving towards it, then remembering how much she absolutely covets her PSG-1, she pauses, "Is it okay for me to turn it on?" From outside, Pyotr Zagadka nods and runs his fingers through his hair. "Da.. it okay. It will boot into Guest automatically. You can't hurt it." he assures her. From outside, Angelica arrives from Infirmary. From outside, Alexis Ayala nods and opens the 'lid', and hits the power button, "Okay." From outside, Maggie McQueen arrives from Infirmary. From outside, Angelica smiles, walking out from the infirmary with Maggie in tow, waving towards all the work along her way to the door. From outside, Maggie McQueen follows her across the yard, watching all the activity. From outside, Pyotr Zagadka walks over and grabs the video camera and, as she boots up the laptop, he grabs the patch cord from the computer and fits it on the back of the video device.. Then sets the camera on a cheap tripod and points it at the pen panel... He places his eye against the viewfinder and focuses and zooms the camera in, so she can get a good view. From outside, Angelica opens the main door for Maggie, holding it for her to go out into the main yard. From outside, Alexis Ayala watches Pyotr as he does this, opening up the correct application on the laptop as soon as it's done booting up all the way. She smiles, "Okay, move reeeeeal slowly okay?" From outside, Angelica moves east. From outside, Pyotr Zagadka looks up from the camera and grins. "Da, slow and steady." he says, chuckling, and ambles over to the shuttle again. Grabbing his decoupler he reaches inside and slowly starts to remove bolts, one by one, making sure the camera can see what he is doing.. From outside, Maggie McQueen goes into the main yard. From outside, Maggie McQueen moves east. Elizabeth Maxwell releases the controls of Visitor Skyfighter #200. From outside, Alexis Ayala she nods and smiles, and smiles, "I'll need you to start at the edges as well, on the laser pumps first..." From outside, Pyotr Zagadka nods. "Da, okay." he says and does exactly what she says. From outside, Alexis Ayala smiles, "Thanks." she says, and starts scratching things up on the draft paper. From outside, Piece by piece, step by step, at her lead and sometimes his own, Pytor takes apart the pump, setting each bit down on a white tarpaulin ground cover. laying it out in relation to teh other parts he has removed. From outside, Alexis Ayala is using an awful lot of paper to do actual scale drawings of the parts and schematics of the inside of the laser assembly for the Skyfighter. From outside, Minutes pass.. maybe an hour, before he is done removing the pump and a few adjoining pieces. He steps back and wipes his brow, inhaling deeply and looking at his progress. From outside, Alexis Ayala smiles warmly, "Almost finished with the drawing, I think I'm ready to do the first part..." From outside, Pyotr Zagadka nods once and reaches for his water bottle. "Okay, tell me when." From outside, Alexis Ayala nods and smiles, "Just a little more, can you cover the...left middle again?" From outside, Pyotr Zagadka nods and starts at that point, covering it as she asks. From outside, Alexis Ayala smiles, "Got it." she says, sketching something in. From outside, Pyotr Zagadka grins and pulls back.. "O-kay." he says. "Good. So now we install new pump?" From outside, Alexis Ayala nods, "Yes, and I'm pretty sure I can do it." she says. From outside, Pyotr Zagadka looks at the new pump.. then at her. "You want to do alone? Or want help anyway?" From outside, Alexis Ayala smiles, "Need you to look at the diagrams and tell me I'm doing it right." From outside, Pyotr Zagadka OOOOHS, getting it. He steps over to the blueprints and studies them for a moment, getting familiar with her style. "Okay.. I can do this." he says. From outside, Alexis Ayala takes a few moments to accommodate herself with what she's been drawing, "Kay, I need the part and that weird visitor tool looking ting." From outside, Pyotr Zagadka nods.. he leans over the pallet jack and grabs both, handing them to her as a nurse might hand implements of an operation to a doctor. From outside, Alexis Ayala smiles, "Thanks." she says, brows bouncing, as she starts to get to work on the Skyfighter, though after a moment, she looks down at the ground beneath her, thinking for a moment, and then nodding to herself, she smiles, "I'm gonna get some gloves." she says, "it'd be wiser not to work with this stuff and give it a chance to use my hand for a conduit." From outside, Pyotr Zagadka d'ohs. "I knew I forgot to use something." he says.. and grabs the gloves that hang out of his rear pocket... holding them out to her. From outside, Alexis Ayala giggles, "You're hands are a little bigger than mine Pyotr." she says, "I'll be right back okay, I don't think the lasers will go anywhere without me..." From outside, Pyotr Zagadka chuckles and nods. "Okay." From outside, Alexis Ayala smiles and walks off to go up to her room... From outside, Pyotr Zagadka looks back to the schematics, hmmming. From outside, Alexis Ayala comes back from her room soon enough, black gloves on, "Alright." she says, picking up the tools again, "Here I go." Visitor Skyfighter #200 opens its hatch, slowly, and one person walks down from it. Pyotr Zagadka chuckles and nods. "Okay.. Here we go." he echoes and points to a part of the schematic. "Lets start with..." he goes on to describe, piece by piece, the things she has to do.. correcting her only rarely and being corrected himself once in a while when he flubs it. Alexis Ayala is actually a very careful, and even meticulous worker, sometimes doing things she might not necessarily need to do, but making sure it gets done /just/ right, and she does work a little slowly, because she's not used to lasers this big, though the pump part isn't too hard, so it doesn't take her too long to get it installed correctly, after removing the correct parts for the old one. Elizabeth Maxwell glances back and forth, biting her lip, and slipping down from the shuttle. She slips off for a quiet area, not wanting to disturb the others, though she smiles and waves to them. Alexis Ayala waves to the Elizabeth! Pyotr Zagadka follows Alexis every movement and nods in satisfaction. Then he spots Elizabeth and waves as well to her. Alexis Ayala hmms, "Alright, there were a few more things..." Pyotr Zagadka looks back to Alexis. "There is?" Alexis Ayala ahs, "Barrels, right..." she says, looking at the diagram, "yes, new barrels, and the circuitry and such...there were some bends going on in there, consider this the 'hard part'." Pyotr Zagadka ois and nods, understanding now. "Okay, then. I will have help with that.. Barrels are not too light." Alexis Ayala smiles, "I'll need you to help me mount them, for certain." she says, "Where's the Laser Arc Wielder type thing you pulled out of the depot while I was taking an induced nap?" Elizabeth Maxwell steps over for that comment, unlocking one of the fighters. "We locked it up" She gestures towards it. "Needed to figure out how the thing worked..." She digs into the ship, pulling it out. "Here..." Pyotr Zagadka laughs and motions to a small metallic briefcase like thing on the pallet. "Right there." he says. Then frowns. "HEY. You took it from case first!" eh says to Elizabeth. Alexis Ayala giggles softly, "All right, so that means we know how it works/" Elizabeth Maxwell glances over. "we were checking the stuff over, is all." she nods. "Just above setting three..." She sets it. "cut through the barrel all right, so it should work for most of the fighter." Alexis Ayala nods, "I need to put one on though...that should be a little different?" Alexis Ayala ohs Alexis Ayala says quickly, "Did they include any sort of eye protection with it? I imagine maybe they had something special? We'll definitely need it..." Pyotr Zagadka hmmmms. "I have welding goggles." he says. He picks them up. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods... "Not sure about that..." she pauses. "Gonna take a little trial and error, set it light, then if it doesn't hold, turn it up higher..." Alexis Ayala nods and looks to Pyotr, nodding, "But did THEY have weilding goggles? Theirs might work better, if we got any..." Pyotr Zagadka shrugs, "Laws of physics. I doubt just because they use laser it gets too much brighter at all then normal welding." he says. Elizabeth Maxwell digs out a pair of extremely goggles on an elastic strap, from the ship. "These, I'm guessing..." She hands them over. Alexis Ayala hmms, "you're probably right, but just to be safe, we never know about radiation and such from the laser, even though it's not really likely...ahh, let's just do the job..." she says, putting on the goggles and such that blocks most of her face for safety from sparks and the brightness and the like. She takes a deep breath, and gets ready to power it up. Pyotr Zagadka chuckles and steps back, crossing his arms against his chest and grinning. "well, spark em if ya got em." he jests and looks to Elizabeth, winking. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and rolls her eyes, smiling and watching the whole thing. Alexis Ayala smiles, "Sorry Pyotr, I'm going to need you to lift it and hold it, you'll need goggles too." Pyotr Zagadka ochs and quickly looks around... Does he have any.. OH wait. He pulls a wraparound visor from a box.. one that is designed to clip onto his glasses, and walks over to Alexis. He picks up the barrel, huffing once, and holds it in place. "Okay... Do it." Alexis Ayala does just that, powering up the Laser Arc Wielder with a quick buzz and a hum, aiming it at the barrel where it needs to be, and lighting it up, a little surprised at first, and then getting used to it, after awhile, she asks without turning around, "Hey Liz, this thing is awesome, any chance I could take this with me to use as a weapon on a raid?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and shakes her head. "We can't afford to take it along on raids and get it damaged or anything. We only have the one, it needs to stay here." Pyotr Zagadka grunts as she continues to weld, trying not to look at the arc though he is wearing eye protection. he doesn't speak as he doesn't want to wobble the barrel and thus get it crooked. Alexis Ayala acks, "Yeah, I can understand that.." END LOG Back Category:Log Category:RATED-R